The Music Box
by Americana127
Summary: Teenager magically gets transported to Gaia while she is sitting on a pile of shoes and finds herself face to face with a faceless boy wearing a pointed hat. It's gunna get good...


Okay…so I'm sat in my wardrobe right now hiding from my Grandad. He thinks I'm out buying a card for my brother whose birthday is next week (and I still haven't even thought of what gift to get him yet), but to be honest I'm just way too lazy to be bothered to go out right now. Just thinking of the effort it takes to search for my shoes, then put them on, then tie my laces, then open the front door before stretching both legs out into a continuous boring walking motion…ugh, I feel the energy draining out of me already; and that's why I'm going to stay in here and ignore whoever calls my name so they think I'm not in.

Yeah I guess I'm pretty childish for a girl of thirteen years old…and a bit, well more then a bit, actually I'm fourteen next week too. Me and my brother are un-identical twins. Wahoo. The joys of sharing a birthday cake. I'm lying, there is no joy in that.

But whatever, I'm in the wardrobe and that means no complaining only imagining. I know that's weird but I like coming in here to just sit and daydream - mostly about playing Final Fantasy because yesterday it finally happened. My worst nightmare became reality. When I arrived home from playing Laser Quest with my friend Joe, I was so tired that I accidentally used my PS2 as a toasted sandwich maker and melted a whole load of cheese in the hard-drive thing. I know that seems like a highly unlikely thing to have happened, I mean who the heck gets a gaming console mixed up with a sandwich maker? Well there is only one answer to that: me.

It's just I was so tired and hungry that I wasn't thinking right and I'd been playing the PS2 in the kitchen on the big T.V the night before and you know they're both Silver and…yeah. *sigh* I just knew this was going to happen one of these days, it's like they say 'all good things come to an end', but then again at the end there is always a new beginning and maybe this could be the beginning of a loving relationship involving a new PS3 and myself.

Ha well now I've stopped grinning foolishly to myself about my future romance I think I should catch up on some "Z's". Yep. Any time now would be a great time to sleep. Like, right now. …

*Double sigh* I guess I'm not that tired after all. But I am getting cramp. Awesome.

After sitting uncomfortably and staring into space for almost thirty minutes my imagination finally sent me into a long awaited daydream. . .

You know what would be cool? If like, I opened the wardrobe doors and ended up in some incredible new world. Maybe I could have been magically transported without knowing - I mean I have'nt opened it for ages, it is a possibility. Actually the more I think about it the more it makes sense, that's probably why I felt a sudden chill sneak it's way through the key-hole earlier! Okay, I'm positively certain there is a wondrous winter haven beyond these doors, all I have to do is believe it and I'll be free to enter and explore the new awaiting world.

I took a deep breathe and slowly reached up to push the door. My heart hammered uncontrollably as the chill grew colder still, making goose bumps surface on my arms. With closed eyes, I pictured the wonders of what could be waiting for me on the other side and I couldn't fight the grin that was spreading across my face. I'm sure I've read books where people have been transported by magic to other worlds before and now I'm finally going to enter my own story.

I pushed the door agape and opened my eyes. To my surprise I found myself staring out upon acres and acres of silvery, frosted grass hidden beneath a blanket of pure, crisp snow that lay as a canvas for a lion with a glorious golden mane. . . Not.

Of coarse I opened the wardrobe doors to nothing but metres of carpet and the bed that took up the majority of my room. I think maybe I did actually nod off for a minute there, and I also think I might have been reading too many books from The Chronicles of Narnia. Oh well, I'm glad to have some air though, I think I was starting to breathe in too much of my own carbon dioxide in there which is probably why my mind started drifting. But if I don't get back in there my Granddad might catch me. So I crept back in ducking my head under my clothes.

As I closed the back the door behind me I felt another chill, but this time it felt different.

"Weird," I whispered. "What do you know maybe I will end up in another world after all."

I chuckled at my own incredibly witty, hilarious sense of humour (sarcasm - I think the only reason I am giggling like an idiot is because I'm back to breathing in CO2). But then something happened that made me fall silent.

My body tensed as I desperately concentrated with all my might to hear it again. I was certain that I had just heard music playing, but it wasn't from outside of the wardrobe and yet it didn't seem like it was from inside it either, it was hard to explain but - then again! As I sat there I heard the most beautiful melody drifting into my ears. It was a voice that was singing so dreamily yet so full of emotion and sorrow that it brought a tear to my eye. It wasn't as though I was hearing the music but rather feeling it with my whole entire body, in fact it almost felt like the music was erupting from within my own heart. It's beauty captivated me into a trance and brought tranquillity into every fibre of my being. While I listened I realised that I was short of breathe.

I felt panicked when for a moment I had almost forgotten how to breathe, then a sinking feeling sucked my stomach into a black hole of fear. I seemed to be falling through the bottom of the wardrobe but I was unable to move. My heart leapt into my throat preventing me from screaming. I started to choke from the pressure of the air against my face and my lungs began to tighten like I was being squeezed through time and space. There was nothing I could do to stop it. I was helpless and only moments away from death's door, if I wasn't there already.

Darkness.

I was consumed into a complete sea of black, but I could breathe. The air came gushing back through my body at such speed it made me gasp and I greedily sucked in all the oxygen I could take. I couldn't feel anything around me but I had stopped moving. Maybe I was stuck…in space?

It didn't feel real anymore, _I_ didn't feel real anymore. It was as if I were an empty lost soul drifting through the air. But then the voice returned. High and angelic, yet powerful and entrancing. Suddenly I felt as though I had been revived and now I was full of life. My feet softly brushed against something solid and I realised that I was stood up right. Then I dared to open my eyes.

I fell over in shock. In front of me I gazed open-mouthed upon colossal, towering mountains sprinkled with mounds of lush, grassy banks. They were surrounded by wondrous sky's of pale pink and deep purples that lit up under the warm golden rays of the setting sun, illuminating the lavender clouds which floated peacefully over a magnificent white castle that stood tall and majestic pointing to the heavens as an immaculate protector to the bustling city beneath it. Around me grew an endless ocean of multicoloured flowers that gave the most fragrant refreshing scent I had ever breathed and in the distance I saw a lake with water that stood perfectly still like I was gazing upon a gigantic glistening mirror which reflected all the colours from the sky.

Okay…um, what in the walrus just happened? Is this…a…well yeah it must be a dream, right? Wow. I _never _want to wake up if it is then, this is just…well I cant think of any words to describe it but this place looks

pre-tty darn something that's for sure and it seems so real! I wonder if there's anyone here- hang on is that…?

Double wow. There's an actual pirate ship right in front of me! What on earth is it doing in the middle of the field? There's no way anyone would be able to move that beast all the way to the lake so… Well I'm taking a look anyway, it's my dream so it's not as if I'm going to get hurt.

I climbed the steps that lead to the deck when suddenly someone popped up out of nowhere.

"Hello I'm Vi-" *SMACK!* Before I had time to think my reactions took over and I punched them in the face.

…oh moob. I think I just knocked out a wizard midget.

"Um," I lightly rolled him onto his back with my foot. "you still alive mate?"

He groaned then took the hand I offered him and got back to his feet.

"Yeah I think so…um, what are you doing?" he laughed nervously, looking quite scared.

"Oops," I hadn't realized I'd still got hold of his hand and was squeezing it rather tightly, I also had my face pressed right up close to his with my mouth gaping wide open. "Sorry, but are you Falltip?" I asked excitedly.

He pulled his hand away then said "Well I'm not quite sure what a falltip is but my name is Vivi, glad to make your acquaintance…I think."

"OH MY GOSH!" I squealed, jumping up and down like a crazy fan girl. "It is you! I changed your character name to Falltip because you always used to fall down in the game and, well I was only nine so I know it's not really creative but…I cant believe it's you! So does that mean I'm in Final Fantasy?"

All throughout my excessive screaming Vivi had been slowly shuffling away from me and still was "Erm, Final Fantasy? I'm afraid I'm not really sure what you mean but we're on the Mist Continent of Gaia if that helps? And that city there is Alexandria." he said, nodding his head in the direction of the huge castle.

This is awesome. I never get to dream about any of the cool games and to have such a realistic dream too, ha-ha. Okay I really need to stop laughing like a maniac but this is just too good.

"Hey wait!" While I had been laughing Vivi had somehow disappeared and now I was left alone on the ship "oh great, well apparently I have absolutely no control over this dream…"

I decided to see what was in one of the trap doors that were on the deck floor seeing as I had no idea where Vivi had gone. I really need to keep it cool next time if I see someone like Pelly (Zidane - another name I changed while playing the game) or Garnet, I think it was me that scared Vivi away so if I see them I promise myself not to go all fan girl again. Man these trap doors are _so heavy_! Oh wait I think that one is just locked. Okay onto the next one as Jay Z would say… a-ha this one is open.

I heaved the door up and made my way down the ladders. I almost chocked on the amount of dust that blew off the ground when I jumped from the last couple of steps. This place really needs a good clean, actually I think I might have some Kleenex in my pocket but- what was that? I think I just heard some footsteps on deck!

Okay just stay calm, it's only a dream. But the footsteps are getting louder and now I know I cant actually control the dream it might be a good idea to hide, now where would be a good place…? I put my hand to my mouth to prevent me from screaming as the footsteps got louder and most probably closer. Then the trap door opened.

Panic-stricken I started running round like a headless chicken before diving head first into what looked like half a sack of potatoes, turns out they were pickles - now squashed and mashed into me face. I squeezed my legs in then curled up into a weird foetus position. It was so cramped and I could barely breathe in from the foul stench of the vinegar-drenched pickles but I managed to shuffle round a bit so that I wasn't completely balancing on my head. In the bottom of the bag there was a small tear so I could just make out the ladders through it and that's when I saw him. A tall man fully suited in Alexandrian steel armour holding a long broad sword and he definitely looked like one of Queen Brahne's evil soldiers. So here I am stuck in a pickle sack while the enemy is metres away with sword at the ready. Yep I'm definitely going to die, awesome…


End file.
